


[podfic] and still i will live here

by reena_jenkins



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, geralt: i'm breaking up with you / jaskier: no you're not, the mortifying ordeal of being known by a very stubborn bard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “If life could give me one blessing,” Geralt snarls, “it would be to take you off my hands.”And, really, Jaskier isn’t an idiot. Was standing just here, unwilling audience to Yennefer taking out her own grief on the nearest target, and while he’s long run out of patience for playing mediator to that disaster, he isn’t going to sit by and let Geralt cope with one of his loves pushing him away by taking the initiative and pushing the other away first.Honestly, thenerveof it! He can’t hold it against him, he knows, but asifhe would ever willingly leave. It’s beentwenty years, what would he evendo.
Relationships: Background Geralt/Yennefer, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	[podfic] and still i will live here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and still i will live here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693720) by [notquiteaghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Established Relationship, the mortifying ordeal of being known by a very stubborn bard, geralt: i'm breaking up with you / jaskier: no you're not

 **Length:** 00:12:41

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(W\)%20_and%20still%20i%20will%20live%20here_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
